


el chico del apartamento 512

by hoekaqe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoekaqe/pseuds/hoekaqe
Summary: Naruto honestly had no idea his new neighbor was his ex boyfriend from high school. Otherwise he wouldn’t be at the front of their door. Yet here he was, mind totally blank when he saw Sasuke answer the door.





	el chico del apartamento 512

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta bc im lazy

Naruto honestly had no idea his new neighbor was his ex boyfriend from high school. Otherwise he wouldn’t be at the front of their door. Yet here he was, mind totally blank when he saw Sasuke answer the door. The seconds they shared staring at each other felt like years. 

“Sasuke? What… What are you doing here?” Naruto let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. After all those years separated, Sasuke still looked the same as Naruto remembered from their senior year. Memories of their past together resurface in Naruto’s head, he remembers their first date specifically, and how nervous he was asking Sasuke to go out for ramen with him. Sasuke obviously agreed which lead them to spending more than half of their high school years together.

“What does it look, idiot? I’m moving in." He gestured to all the moving boxes in his apartment. "What are you doing here?” 

“I live across the hall and I heard someone moved in so I thought I’d… Forget that, I thought you were in London, what happened?” Sasuke’s dad got a job offer a week after their graduation, which is why they broke up as well, otherwise Naruto wouldn’t currently be single and sleeping with whoever. They were at such a good place towards the end of their senior year. Naruto tries desperately not to remember all those weeks he’d spent crying, he does anyway.

“I hated living in London, so I moved back here.” Naruto could only murmur out a ‘oh’ accompanied with a small nod. It was so awkward between them now, neither of them knew what to say in this situation. Naruto was the one to break the silence, 

“So, uh… I’ll be seeing you. I’m across the hall if you need anything.” 

“See you.” And with that, Sasuke shuts his door and Naruto catches himself still staring at his new neighbor’s door. Once he reaches his apartment, he quickly reaching for his phone, bringing it to his ear. 

“Kiba, you remember Sasuke right?” 

* * *

It’s been about two weeks when Naruto sees Sasuke again. He was on his way back into the elevator from getting his mail and hears someone asking to hold the elevator door open. 

“Thanks.” Sasuke says avoiding eye contact with his ex he may or may not still be in love with. He can feel the other’s eyes on him. He pretends not to notice. Neither of them know if they should point out the elephant in the room, or rather, the elevator. 

“How ya been?” Naruto mentally asks himself if that’s the best he could come up with, he’s usually so talkative, even with strangers, so why is Sasuke any different? Oh, right, Naruto was still very much in love with him and would give anything to wrap his arms around the other man and tell him how much he missed him. 

“Fine. You?” Ouch. One word answers. 

“Yeah, same here, can’t really complain.” Naruto rubs the back of his neck and gives a half smile. “And how’s Itachi? Lemme guess, business man with a wife and kids already? Making six figures? Hah, he was always going above and beyond.” Naruto felt the atmosphere shift, yet he still ran his mouth, he could hear the little voice in his head to shut up. He tried but it all came out at once, like word vomit.

“Yeah, he was.” Sasuke clears his throat, “He passed away a couple years ago.” his face shows no emotion, but Naruto had always been able to see through him, even now. “From lung cancer.” Okay, no mentioning family, Naruto notes. This new information just makes Naruto want to hug him more. 

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that… Are you okay?” 

“I just told you, I’m fine, idiot.” This really was a long elevator ride. Sasuke almost wishes he had taken the stairs instead. 

“But still… That must’ve been hard for you and-” I wasn’t there for you, Naruto almost says out loud. 

“Just drop it.” Sasuke suddenly takes an interest in the elevator wall opposite of Naruto. 

“Sorry I asked.” the elevator door finally opened and Sasuke was the first to walk out as Naruto followed. They both reach their apartments and Naruto is the first to unlock the door. “Be seeing you.” He doesn’t wait for a reply and walks in and immediately flops on the couch. “Ugh, what the hell was that?!” He asks no one in particular. 

* * *

“Kiba, I don’t know what to do. I just wanna talk to him again, I missed him so much and now I have a chance but I keep blowing it every time like an idiot. What do you think I should do?” He asks through the phone speaker. It’s been a week since the elevator incident, and the next time he sees Sasuke he doesn’t want to make a complete fool of himself.

“Okay, first of all, you’ll always be an idiot to Sasuke, I don’t think he’ll change his mind about that. Secondly, why can’t you just be yourself around him, you guys were together for God knows how long.”

“It was three and a half years…” Naruto says as if someone has died, rather something, and that something being his relationship. He’s just sulking at this point, it’s like the week of their break up all over again, he wonders how Sasuke got through it. Naruto tries not to think about how the love of his life is across the hall, is over him and could possibly dating someone else. He does anyway.

“Yeah, exactly, so why can’t you talk to him how you used to? You’re overthinking this whole situation, dude.”

“I really don’t think that would be appropriate, considering we haven’t seen or spoken to each other is seven years. He’s probably over me anyways, I’d make a bigger fool of myself if I knock on his door and ask him out on a date, it’d be totally weird too.” Naruto digs his spoon into the empty carton of chocolate ice cream without realizing it’s empty. 

“Do that. Knock on his door and ask to hang out. It doesn’t have to be a date, just two dudes bein’ dudes.” Naruto laughs to himself, 

“Yeah, two dudes who used to fuck. Totally not awkward at all, Kiba.”

“Dude, you can either do that or stay in your room regretting you didn’t do anything about this. Your call. Look, I gotta get back to work but think about what you wanna do, but if you wanna sulk and be miserable, that’s your choice.” the line went dead and Naruto was left in the silence of his own home. Naruto tried not to overthink the situation. He does anyway.

* * *

“Okay, Naruto, you got this, you got this.” Naruto whispers to himself at the front of his neighbors door. He reaches his fist up to knock, hesitating, though still knocking, he wasn’t going to back out of doing this, not after Kiba’s words still rang in his ears. He wasn’t going to sulk and be miserable, he was going to- The opening door made him lose his train of thought. Neither of them spoke for a couple of seconds. Come on, Naruto, don’t be an idiot, the little voice in his head says to him. 

“Hey Sasuke. I was wondering if maybe you’d like to go out sometime. N-not like a date or anything… just to ya know, catch up?”

“Sure.” Wow, okay, Naruto was not expecting that answer. He hadn’t planned for what comes next because, honestly, he didn’t think he’d get this far.

“Oh, uh, okay. Are you free right now or should I come back another time?” Last time he remembered Sasuke took hours to get ready. 

“Right now is fine. Let me get my jacket.” Sasuke left his front door open and Naruto had no idea if that was an invitation for him to come in. he decided against walking in but he couldn’t help but take a peek inside. All he could see was the living room, which was so clean it looked like no one lived there. He stopped snooping before Sasuke came back. “Where are we going?” Sasuke locks his door and walks up to Naruto, who’s already waiting for the elevator. 

“Ichiraku!” Naruto couldn’t help but notice the small smile on the other’s face. It makes him smile too.

* * *

They’d been talking as though they had never been separated for seven years. Naruto still eats as much as he used to in high school, and Sasuke not finishing his bowl and giving the rest to Naruto. Naruto finds out Sasuke is a journalist and Sasuke finds out Naruto is a veterinarian. They leave the ramen shop and go for a walk around the quiet neighborhood, Naruto wishes he brought a jacket, it's only getting colder around this time of year. He can feel himself visibly shivering, which Sasuke notices. 

“Here, dumbass.” Sasuke is holding out his jacket to the colder of the two. “You asked me out knowing it was cold and here you are, without a jacket.” Naruto yanks the jacket out of his hands.

“Shut up, asshole. And I didn’t ask you out.” The warmth from the jacket was more than welcome, he could already feel his bones defrosting.

“Oh really? Then what are we doing right now?” Sasuke folds his arms. That bastard, always acting like he’s right about everything. (He’s only right most of the time, though Naruto can’t remember the last time Sasuke was wrong about something).

“Hanging out. Ya know, just two dudes bein’ dudes.” 

“Sure. that’s what this is.” they walk and talk for awhile longer, then finally reach their apartment building. They fall into a comfortable silence in the elevator ride, which Naruto’s thankful for because their last elevator conversation was an absolute train wreck. Naruto could’ve sworn something had possessed him once he opened his door. 

“Hey do you wanna come in for a cup of coffee?” Naruto may have seemed calm and collected but he was the complete opposite on the inside. Alright, he’s gonna say it’s late and he has work tomorrow, no hard feelings, Naruto tells himself. Sasuke looked at his watch and agreed. Okay, so things don’t go as Naruto planned, fine with him, this just means he gets to spend more time with Sasuke. “Make yourself at home.” they take off their shoes and Naruto heads to the kitchen. “Do you still take it black?” Naruto hears a small ‘yes’ in reply. He comes back with two coffee mugs and finds Sasuke on the couch. He hands over the cup filled with black coffee to Sasuke and gets a simple thanks in return. Naruto is drawn to a blank, once again, not knowing what to say. “Hey, do you still talk to any friends from high school?” 

“I didn’t have friends in high school, Naruto.” Sasuke looked up at Naruto before he can argue. “I was only with you during high school and you’d drag me to whatever you and your idiot friends were doing. I don’t think any of them were particularly fond of me either.”

“Then you shouldn’t have been an asshole, asshole. Oh my god, do you remember when Kiba fell off the water tower?”

“Vividly-”

“And he fell so many times! The nurses knew him by name ‘cause we’d have to drive him to the hospital so much.” Naruto laughs to himself at the memory. Maybe Sasuke was right about (some of) his friends being idiots. Naruto spat out more word vomit about their high school years and Sasuke listened attentively. As more time passed, the distance between them became smaller. Their words became softer. Sasuke’s eyes drift from Naruto’s eyes to his lips, neither of them pull away from each other. Naruto caresses Sasuke’s cheek and brings him closer to lips. The kiss between them was soft and innocent, much like their first kiss. Naruto is the one to pull away. “God, I missed you so much.” Naruto thinks he might cry of happiness. 

“I never stopped loving you.” Sasuke whispers in the crook of Naruto’s neck. Naruto pulls him into a hug and lays Sasuke on the couch and showers his face and neck with kisses. Sasuke hugs him back, holding Naruto above him. “Sorry I left you.” He couldn’t help but feel guilty about their separation, even though Naruto won’t admit it, Sasuke was to blame for it. Naruto holds himself up with hands on either side of his lover’s head and look him in the eyes.

“I don’t blame you for it, it wasn’t your fault. Do you remember what I said to you when we broke up?” Sasuke tries to hide his smile but fails in the process. 

“Hn, “I’ll love you forever and always.”.”


End file.
